Verwünscht versus Severus Snape
by dreaming-sarana
Summary: Crossover zwischen "Verwünscht" und "Harry Potter". Was würde wohl passieren, wenn die Kitschprinzessin Giselle nicht in New York, sondern in Snapes Privaträumen gelandet wäre? Kann Snape mit so viel Liebe, Freundlichkeit und Klichee umgehen?


_Hallo liebe Leser. (Ich hoffe ich habe überhaupt welche, aber man kann ja nie wissen) __In einem Anfall von Kreativität, hab ich mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Giselle aus dem Disneyfilm Verwünscht (__Enchanted__), nicht in New York rausgekommen wäre, sondern in den Privaträumen von Severus Snape! __Für __die__ die den Film nicht kennen, eine kleine __**Zusammenfassung**_

_Ausgerechnet am Tag ihrer Hochzeit wird die schöne Märchenprinzessin Giselle von ihrer Schwiegermutter in spe, der bösen Königin __Narissa__ in "die Welt ohne Happy End" verbannt: Sie landet in ihrem Brautkleid todunglücklich auf dem hektischen New Yorker Time Square, wo sie dem zynischen Scheidungsanwalt Robert auf die Nerven geht. Bis sich dessen Gefühle melden. Doch dann kommt Märchenprinz Edward um Giselle zurückzuholen.__ ( von http://www.kino.de/kinofilm/verwuenscht/96946.html)_

_Ein toller Film, war zweimal im Kino._

_**Disclaimer**__: Mir gehört absolut gar nicht. Severus Snape und die Welt in der er lebt, gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Charakter Giselle und Edward, gehören Disney. Somit kann und werde ich keinen finanziellen Nutzen daraus ziehen. _

_So genug geplappert jetzt geht's los!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Verwünscht versus Severus Snape**

Wie fast jeden Abend, saß Severus Snape, mit einem Buch in der Hand, in seinem alten Lehnstuhl und genehmigte sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky. Heute war die Geistlosigkeit und Torheit seiner Schüler schon fast nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen. Einen getrockneten Rotaugenpilz mit einem schrumpeligen Feuerpilz aus den Anden zu verwechseln! Pah, Dilettanten!

Plötzlich wurde seine Ruhe gestört. Sein frisch erworbener antiker Kessel, der noch verpackt in seinen Privaträumen stand, begann zu rumoren. Der Verkäufer hatte zwar gesagt, dass dieser Kessel so manche besondere Eigenschaft hätte, doch hatte Snape keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging.

Jetzt wurde das Geräusch noch von einem Schrei untermalt. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall, etwas Glitzerndes flog herum und verteilte sich im ganzen Raum. Snape vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, vor ihm lag eine Person, die mühsam versuchte aufzustehen, was mit diesem kitschigen Etwas das sie trug, immens schwer zu sein schien. Wie konnte man nur so etwas tragen? Extreme Puffärmel, ein Reifrock so groß, das getrost ein Zirkus darunter auftreten könnte und überall Glitzerte es! Widerwärtig.

Schließlich erschien ein roter Haarschopf zwischen diesen Stoffmassen und blickte umher. Dann gab dieses…, dieses Ding auch noch Laute von sich. Extrem schrille Laute.

„ Oh weh. Was ist nur geschehen! An welch seltsamen Ort bin ich gelandet? Wo ist Edward? Wo ist mein Prinz?"

Verstohlen, blickte Snape zu seiner Flasche Feuerwhisky hinüber. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Es gab nur eine weitere Möglichkeit. Eine Verrückte! Eine verdammte Geistesgestörte, war in seinen Gemächern aufgetaucht! Snape schalt sich ruhig zu bleiben und seiner berühmten Gelassenheit zu frönen, was aber keinesfalls einfach war.

„ Wer.Sind.Sie?", fragte er sehr langsam und deutlich. Wer weiß, ob diese Person fähig war Informationen aufzunehmen.

„ Guten Tag mein Herr, ich bin Giselle aus Andalasien, wie sehr ich mich freue Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Doch sagt mir werter Herr, an welch merkwürdigen Ort wurde ich gesandt? Ich müsste doch in Andalasien sein, mein Edward erwartet mich, ich möchte doch meine wahre Liebe heiraten!"

Sie freute sich seine Bekanntschaft zu machen? Andalasien? Diese Frau war wohl schlimmer dran als er gedacht hatte.

„ Sie sind in Hogwarts und wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt? Ich habe noch nie von einem Ort namens Andalasien gehört."

„ Hogwarts? Welche ein erstaunlich klingender Name, er hat so etwas Magisches an sich. Doch wie könnt Ihr Andalasien nicht kennen? Es ist doch direkt zwischen den Auen der Freude und den Hügeln der Glückseligkeit!"

Okay, ganz ruhig bleiben. Diese Frau war …war… ,ach keine Ahnung, so etwas war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. _Zwischen den Auen der Freude und den Hügeln der Glückseligkeit!_ Snape konnte nicht anders als verächtlich zu schnauben.

„ Habe ich euch erzürnt mein Herr? Das tut mir schrecklich Leid, doch bin ich so verloren und weiß nicht was ich nun tun soll. Verratet Ihr mir vielleicht euren Namen, damit ich mich nicht mehr so alleine fühle?"

„ Ja sicher, ich bin Prinz Severus Snape, mein Reich Snapeanien, liegt genau zwischen den Bergen des Taktgefühls und dem Fluss der Herzlichkeit.", meinte Snape und jeder normale Mensch hätte sofort seinen beißenden Sarkasmus enttarnt. Doch diese Person war alles andere als normal.

„ Oh wirklich? Wie reizend!"

In Snapes Schläfen, begann sich mittlerweile ein pulsierender Schmerz auszubreiten. Während er versuchte sich so weit zu beruhigen, sodass er diese Frau nicht anbrüllen und gewaltsam zurück in den Kessel werfen würde, sah sich diese ungeniert um. Gerade als Snape realisierte wie unglaublich schön die Stille war, zerriss diese nerv tötende Stimme diese Idylle abermals.

„ TzTzTz, also wirklich Prinz Severus. Welch eine Unordnung! Wartet ich werde meine Freunde rufen, damit wir alle zusammen aufräumen können!"

Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Es gab noch mehr von dieser Sorte? Ungläubig starrte Snape Giselle an, doch bevor er sie zurecht weisen konnte, was ging es sie überhaupt an wie seine Wohnung aussah, öffnete sie das Fenster und gab mehrere langgezogenen und melodisches AHHH-AHH-AHHHs von sich.

„ Was tun sie da, verdammt!"

Doch die Frau lächelt ihn nur strahlend an. Auf einmal hörte er Flügelrauschen, Pfoten trappen und andere diverse Geräusche, die sich näherten. Dann flogen die ersten Eulen durch sein Fenster. Schockiert und unfähig auf diese unwirkliche Situation zu reagieren, sah Snape zu, wie auf einmal dutzende Mäuse, Kröten, Eulen, und die Knallrümpfigen Kröter von Hagrid durch sein Fenster kletterten beziehungsweise flogen. Zu guter Letzt kamen noch Fawkes und Fang hinzu. Snape konnte nur noch ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Dieses Viehzeug war überall! Und diese Frau sprach auch noch mit diesen Dingern!

„ So meine Lieben, wie ich mich freue neue Freunde gefunden zu haben! Nun lasst uns ein Lied anstimmen, um dem lieben Prinz Severus, beim Aufräumen zu helfen."

Dann fingen sie auch schon an. Diese Frau sang tatsächlich und diese Tiere berührten seine Sachen! Wer weiß, was die für Krankheiten übertragen! Wie brachte dieses Etwas diese Tiere überhaupt dazu nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen! Und wo kam auf einmal diese nervtötende Hintergrundmusik her!?! Nach einigen Versen nahmen Snapes Gedanken bereits andere Züge an:Konnte man sich eigentlich selber durch einen Avada Kedavra töten? Wenn nicht, würde das Ministerium ein Auge zu drücken, wenn er die Welt von diesem Wesen, bestehend aus Tüll und Glitzer (Etwas anderes konnte sie einfach nicht in ihrem Hirn haben.) befreien würde?

All diese Gedanken gingen Prin… ähm Snape durch den Kopf, während er perplex das Geschehen verfolgte.

„ Kommen Sie Prinz Severus machen sie mit! „_Wir singen unser __flottes __Aufräumlied__"__."_

Währenddessen standen einige Slytherins fassungslos vor Snapes Türe und schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf. Eine singende Frau in Snapes Privaträumen? Sofort stürmten sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um allen davon zu berichten.

Endlich löste sich Snapes Starre.

„ Sofort aufhören! Mir ist noch nie solch eine…, eine abnorme Person wie Sie untergekommen. Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, einfach so in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen! Und dann dieses Gesinge! Was soll das eigentlich! Schicken Sie diese Tiere wieder fort, sofort!"

Alle Anwesenden hatten mitten in ihrer Bewegung innegehalten. Selbst die Hintergrundmusik, war nach einigen hässlichen Tönen, die sehr an das Abrutschen einer Schallplattennadel erinnerten, verstummt.

„Aber, aber ich wollte doch nur…!" ,stotterte Giselle traurig und zugleich bestürzt.

„ Mir doch egal was Sie wollen. Schicken Sie das Viehzeug weg!" Snape war am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen und das hatte zur Konsequenz, dass er ziemlich ungehalten wurde. Mit einigen sanften Worten, bat Giselle die Tiere wieder zu gehen, was einige traurige Schuhus, Quacks, Piepser und Brummer zur Folge hatte. Besonders Fawkes sah Snape anklagend an, bevor er davonflog.

„ Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch? Wie wollen Sie mit so einem Verhalten ihre wahre Liebe finden!"

Snape hatte plötzlich, das dringende Bedürfnis zu lachen, was er natürlich nicht tat, ein Severus Snape lachte schließlich nicht! Wahre Liebe? So etwas gab es nicht. Was für ein illusorischer Gedanke!

„ Meine „wahre Liebe" wie sie es nennen, hat meinen schlimmsten Feind geheiratet und ist mittlerweile Tot, also wen kümmert es!", spie Snape unüberlegt aus, um es einige Sekunden später wieder zu bereuen.

Diese Frau würde doch nicht, sie konnte doch nicht. Sie tat es, sie begann allen Ernstes zu Heulen, als wäre sie einer Muggel-Soap-Opera entsprungen.

„ Oh mein Gott, wie schrecklich, sie armer, armer Mensch.", schniefte der Rotschopf.

Snape war vollkommen überfordert mit dieser Situation. Diese Frau weinte um ihn? Einen Todesser? Doch plötzlich kam erneut ein rumoren aus dem alten Kessel. Sofort drehten sich Beide um und dann schoss tatsächlich, noch einmal solch eine Witzfigur, aus dem Kessel.

„ Giselle! Wo bist du meine Geliebte, dein Retter ist da!"

Ein Kerl in Strumpfhosen, das hatte Snape gerade noch gefehlt.

„ Dort eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt! Dies muss der Entführer meiner Prinzessin sein. Stellt euch zum Kampf ihr Ungetüm!"

Dieser Kerl zog Tatsächlich ein Schwert und bedrohte ihn, Severus Snape, Meister des Duells und der dunklen Künste? Wie einfältig! Doch bevor er seinen ersten Fluch loslassen konnte, wurde er von Giselle unterbrochen.

„ Warte Edward, dieser Mann hat mir nichts Böses zu Leide getan. Er ist zwar unhöflich, gemein und ungehalten, doch bin ich sicher, dass er ein gutes Herz hat."

Diese Frau brachte Snape noch um den Verstand. Wenn sie wüsste, wie unhöflich und gemein er noch werden konnte.

Dieser Edward, welcher nebenbei bemerkt einen schrecklichen Kleidergeschmack hatte, steckte seinen Zahnstocher wieder fort und lief mit übertrieben, ausholenden Bewegungen zu seiner „Freundin". So etwas Arrogantes und Selbstverliebtes hatte Snape seit Gilderoy Lockhart nicht mehr gesehen.

„Mein geliebter, Edward! Lass uns erst einmal unsere Wiedervereinigung genießen. Ach, ich wusste du würdest kommen und mich retten!"

„ Das ist doch selbstverständlich, meine Liebe. Du bist schließlich mein Pendant in unserem Liebessonett!"

Snape schwante schreckliches und das zu Recht. Sie sangen. Schon wieder. Irgendwoher musste doch diese Musik kommen! Kurz nach dem Teil _„Der wahren Liebe Kuss__…__"_ unterbrach er dieses schreckliche Schauspiel. Da war ja ein Cruciatus angenehmer!

„ Hätten Sie die Güte Ihre dilettantische Gesangseinlage zu beenden?"

Die Beiden hielten inne und Edward warf Snape einen, für seine Verhältnisse, bösen Blick zu.

„ Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dilettantisch bedeutet, doch weiß ich, dass meine unsterbliche Liebe, nur durch Musik ihren wahren Glanz erhält."

Snapes Kopfschmerzen erreichten ein ungeheures Ausmaß, da waren ja Crabbe und Goyle um einiges intelligenter als dieser Lackaffe.

„ Schön für Sie, hoffentlich wird Ihre Beziehung lange halten, doch…"

„ Natürlich wird sie das. Wir werden glücklich sein, bis ans Ende unserer Tage!", unterbrach ihn Giselle. Snapes Wut begann wieder hoch zu kochen. Da wagte es diese Person tatsächlich ihn zu unterbrechen. Ihn! Den furchteinflößenden Severus Snape, den Schülerschreck.

„ Komm Giselle, wir gehen nach Hause."

„ Ja, mein Herz."

Das erste Mal, dass Snape heute etwas Positives vernahm. Bald hatte der Wahnsinn ein Ende. Das Paar machte sich auf zum Kessel. Bevor Giselle aber hineinsprang, hatte sie noch ein letztes Wort an Snape.

„ Leben Sie Wohl, Prinz Severus. Ich hoffe Sie werden glücklich und lernen, auch einmal ein bisschen Spaß und Freude in ihr Leben zu lassen."

Zur Antwort hatte Snape nur ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen lassen, was die Liebenden mit einem traurigen Lächeln quittierten, bevor sie in dem Kessel verschwanden.

Eine Weile stand Snape noch gedankenverloren da. Waren sie wirklich verschwunden? War das eben überhaupt passiert? Doch als er seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen ließ, bemerkte er den Glitter und einige Federn und Fellknäuel, die überall verstreut lagen. Nun musste er wirklich aufräumen, was er auch sofort tat. Jede Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall musste ausgelöscht werden. Wobei er nicht an Desinfektionsspray sparte.

Irgendwann, fing Snape ganz leise an zu summen. Was ihn beschwingter arbeiten ließ. Ja, es schien ihm kurzzeitig sogar Spaß zu machen. Bis er unvermittelt innehielt. Bei Merlin! Hatte er gerade wirklich die Melodie dieses dämlichen Aufräumliedes gesummt? Kopfschüttelnd, setzte Snape sich in seinen Sessel und goss sich schnell ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Als er eine Weile so in das Feuer starrte, geschah etwas Unglaubliches. So manch einer seiner Schüler würde glauben der Weltuntergang sei angebrochen. Severus Snape lächelte selig.

Die Frau und ihr Treiben, hatten ihn eben einfach verwünscht, oder amüsiert, so genau wissen wir es nicht. Sicher ist nur, dass er lächelte und das ist genug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So das war´s! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und würde es auch gerne wissen (zwinker). _


End file.
